


The Labyrinth

by Lunascreamer



Series: The Labyrinth [1]
Category: Labyrinth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunascreamer/pseuds/Lunascreamer





	1. Chapter 1

It was close to midnight, the sky was darkened by the sudden clouds of promising rain. Sitting up in your room you held onto one of your small children (stuff toys). You cuddled with the plushness of the toy as thunder echoed past your house. The Lightning flashed across your window blinding you as you stared out the medium size window. The power soon drained and you were spun into blackness. You loved the rain, the big storms but tonight something made you shudder. You were afraid for once, something seemed off and you didn't know what. Outside you spotted a small barn owl, hunched over by the large tree. The feathers trenched with the rain, head lowered and eyes squeezed shut. Slowly you got up from your bed and closed door to your bedroom. When you closed it you grabbed hold of a extra set of blankets and approached the window. Unlocking the window you slide it open and shouted into the night.  
“Hey, you can fly in here if you like. I won't hurt you little fella.”  
You backed away from the window and planted a seat on your bed once more. You waited and watched as the owl looked up at your window then at you. Slowly the owl flexed his wings and guided past the thunderstorm and into your room. You watched as the owl floated in the air, flapping his wings before resting on top of your dresser. His eyes scanned your room before resting on you. You covered yourself with one of your blankets, and shoved the pillows behind you so you could easily sit up comfortably. Glancing at the small owl you held out the blanket from before and comforted it into a small bed. Having not the necessary material for a proper nest you tried your best to make it work, but with a sigh you carefully slid off the bed and stood in front of your dresser. The owl seems to watch you as you placed the blanket to the far side and bunched it up into a make shift nest once more.  
“Sorry sweetie, this is the best I can do at the moment.” You whispered  
You backed up from the dresser, never taking your eyes off of the owls. When you reached the side of the bed the owl jumped forward causing you to tumble back against the mattress. Quickly you looked up to see the owl scoot its way towards the make shift nest and hopped inside. You watched as the owl planted himself into the nest and lowered himself and closed his eyes. You smiled as your work was being used, when you pushed the covers over your body you made a quick glance at the owl to see him sleeping. When you closed your eyes you relaxed your body and listened to the sounds of the storm before you finally drifted off to sleep.  
When you awoke you were in a building, the floors were covered with hay, blankets, and other little things. In the centre was a chair made out of bone like material, you reached out and touched the chair, it was smooth to the touch. Curiously you took a seat upon the chair, you turned and placed your legs over the right side and leaned back. The chair was odd and not so comfortable so you removed yourself from the seat. Making your way to the large open window you were about to glance out until the same small barn owl landed onto it.  
"Hello little fella, what are doing here?" You asked the small creature "never mind this must be a dream."  
When you turned away from the owl you were greeted to small goblin like creatures, weapons drawn and ready to attack you. You gasped and backed up from them, your hands touched the side of the window and something soft like material. When you continued to feel what was behind you, you felt what you assumed was a leg, you could feel the muscles twitch under your hands. You turned and jumped as you spotted a man leaning inside the window, arms crossed.  
"S-sorry." You blushed madly  
"Now, now don't worry to much about it (Y/N). After all this is only a dream right?" The man smirked  
You screamed as you sat up from the sudden dream, you glanced at the small barn owl to see that he was now awake as well.  
"It. It was only a dream. Sorry little fella" you panted as sweat rolled down your forehead  
The sheets were now trenched in sweat as you pushed the covers away. The storm has past leaving you to open the window and allow the fresh air in once more. You turned to the owl and gave a sheepish smile as you backed away. The cold breeze danced around your hot skin, leaving you to moan with desire. Making your way to your bedroom door you opened it a crake and peeked out into the hall. The lights were off, the house was silent like the dead leaving you to crept out into the hall towards the stairs. When you made it to the stairs you glanced down into the darkness, slowly you made your way down and into the hall and made a turn to the kitchen. You entered the kitchen and pulled out one of your many cups and poured yourself a glass of water and made it back to your bedroom. When you entered the room the owl was now perched on your bed, his little body rested against the pillow along with his body. Sighing you smiled at the little creature and climbed behind him.  
"Alright you can stay with me little guy."  
Closing your eyes once more you returned back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When dawn approached, the Rays from the sun burned through your eye lids, causing you to stir. You felt the soft feathers of your toy bird stroking your face. Toy bird. Eyes opening slightly to see the small barn owl moving his wings over your face, his wing gracefully moving the strands of hair away from your eyes.   
“Hoo,hoo” the owl hooted   
you giggled slightly as you stretched your arms into the air and cracked your back. With a sigh you smiled at the owl and petted the top of his head gently.  
“Good morning” you chirped  
making your way to the window, you peeked behind you to see the owl flapping his wings and lifting into the air. You were in awe as the owl guided through the air with grace. When you turned back to the window, a package was present. Carefully you expected the odd package, there wasn't an return address on it. Your parents weren't that quiet to enter your room. Slowly you pulled the small bow off, watching it fall to the cold ground. When you tore off the paper you felt a envelope now against your feet. Bending down you groaned as your back stun for a brief second.  
“I'm getting to old for this” you grumbled  
when you brought the envelope up to your eye level you opened it.   
You are invited to the grand ball. A night you would never forget.  
King Jareth  
Puzzled at the sudden message, you didn't know of any kings, or a Jareth for that matter. You glanced at the package and opened the box. With a gasp inside was a beautiful gown. It's colours was (f/c) with small gems causing the dress to sparkle in the sun light. Inside it was a small terra along with heeled shoes in your size. Twirling around as you watch the gown move you failed to noticed someone was watching you.   
“(Y/N)!”   
Gasping, you dropped the dress onto the bed and sprinted down the stairs. In the kitchen was your mother. Her (h/c) hair was tied into a lovely bun as she made a grab for her keys. You noticed the small lines of age on her features, the stress she endures for both of you and her.  
“Now (Y/N), I'm off to work, Sarah will be stopping to drop something off.” Your mother rushed past you  
“Okay, thanks for the heads up.” You groaned  
looking down, you groaned even louder as you noticed the lack of clothes you should have on. Quickly making your way back up to your room, you listens as the shower was running and faint humming was coming from the other side. Rolling your eyes you made it into your room. Throwing yourself at your closet and started the hunt. After of searching you pulled out a (f/c) t-shirt, followers by black pants. Grabbing the edge of your shirt you started to lift it when you heard a loud crashing sound behind you. With a jolt of panic you turned to see what happened. Your window was broken, from the outside, a rock littered the floor along with shards of broken glass. The owl looked at you before bolting out the window and disappearing from your sight. Making your way to the window you peeked out to see a group of boys running from your house into the alley way.   
“Damnit.” You hissed  
after getting changed you grabbed the broom and dust pan fro the supply closet and entered your room once more. This time you almost screamed, the shards weren't there, the rock was gone, Window was replaced, and three stuffed goblin like toys say in the middle of the floor facing the window and now the owl who managed to entered the room.  
“What, what.” You backed up as the owl stared at you  
the sound of the door bell ringing caused you to break the small staring contest with the barn owl. You arrived at the front door, owl sitting on the railing. You opened to see Sarah, her long brown hair pulled back, lips slightly opened, eyes staring into yours.  
“Hey Sarah, mom said you have something for her.” You smiled  
“Actually it's for you. Happy Birthday” she giggles  
when she handed you the gift it was a small book, the title was very simple. No author or anything about it. The written seemed familiar.  
“The labyrinth?” You read out loud.   
“It's a good book, trust me.” Sarah paused “I have to go now, Toby needs me”  
you watched as she made a mad dash from your door, panic seemed to be written over her face. You glanced back at the owl to see him watching intensely.  
“Little owl, did you scare Sarah away?” You giggled  
Flipping through the book quickly you smiled and trotted back up the stairs into your room. First the owl, then the dress, and now the book. Something didn't seem right.


End file.
